


Twilight 25 Round 6

by Annetteinoz



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annetteinoz/pseuds/Annetteinoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrelated drabbles based on the prompts provided by the Twilight 25 challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s398.photobucket.com/albums/pp69/ms_ambrosia/twi_graphics/tt25-round6/?action=view&current=annetteinoz.png)

The Twilight Twenty-Five thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 6 - Classroom

Pen Name: annetteinoz

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

**************************************************************************************

What had convinced me this was a good idea?  My ten year school reunion. I’d never liked these people the first time around, so why I thought they’d improve with age, I have no idea.

As usual, I was hiding at the back of the classroom, always happy to be the observer. The years hadn’t been kind to some of them, but others had grown into their looks.

The one face I’d been expecting to see, wanting to see, wasn’t here. I’d worked myself into a hot mess all week for nothing. Edward Cullen was a no show.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s398.photobucket.com/albums/pp69/ms_ambrosia/twi_graphics/tt25-round6/?action=view&current=annetteinoz.png)

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 24 Sporting Goods Store

Pen Name: annetteinoz

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward & Bella

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

***************************************************************************

“Golf! Are you sure?” I ask.

He has a wicked grin on his face. “Yes, golf. Here, let me show you.”

He puts his arms around my waist from behind, and places his hands on mine as they wrap around the club handle. I feel surrounded.

“Now,” he breathes with his lips on my ear, “It’s all in the way you move your hips.” he says demonstrating by rubbing back and forth against my ass.

“Will you be giving me lessons?” I ask, looking over my shoulder.

“Absolutely! It’s all part of my husbandly duties.”

He excels at husbandly duties.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s398.photobucket.com/albums/pp69/ms_ambrosia/twi_graphics/tt25-round6/?action=view&current=annetteinoz.png)

The Twilight Twenty-Five thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 21 Police Station

Pen Name: annetteinoz

Pairing/Main Character(s): Rosalie

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

 

~~****************************************************************************~~

The door of the police station bangs open and a woman stumbles through.  Five pairs of shocked eyes take in the sight before them.

She stands there, unable to take another step. Her whole face is bruised, one eye swollen shut, her clothes ripped and dirty.

The hardened policemen are struggling to look at the scraped knees and blood running down her thighs. One of them walks slowly toward her. He looks into her eyes, surprised to see determination, rather than defeat.

She takes a deep breath and says in a clear, strong voice, “I want to report an assault.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s398.photobucket.com/albums/pp69/ms_ambrosia/twi_graphics/tt25-round6/?action=view&current=annetteinoz.png)

The Twilight Twenty-Five thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 7 - Cottage

Pen Name: annetteinoz

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

 

**********************************************************************************

It was perfect, and just what he was looking for: secluded, isolated, ideal.

There was no phone reception, no electricity. He hoped that would be enough to keep his family away.

He’d left her--the love of his life--standing in the forest, heartbroken. He’d told her the most heinous lie to convince her to let him go.

He wasn’t sure he could live with himself, with the pain he had caused her. The pain he suffered was welcomed, justified.

He sat on the floor in a corner of the room, stared at the wall, and willed himself to die.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s398.photobucket.com/albums/pp69/ms_ambrosia/twi_graphics/tt25-round6/?action=view&current=annetteinoz.png)

The Twilight Twenty-Five thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 23 - Seattle

Pen Name: annetteinoz

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

***********************************************************************

I stepped off the bus. I’d made it to Seattle, now to find somewhere to stay, one of those places that asked no questions and took no names. When he realized I was gone he’d come after me.

 I couldn’t get the image out of my mind - him lying there with that slut, Irina, draped over him. I must have made a noise because he looked right at me. I didn’t wait to see the reaction on his face, I just ran.

I’d given him every secret part of myself and it had meant nothing to him.

My heart shattered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s398.photobucket.com/albums/pp69/ms_ambrosia/twi_graphics/tt25-round6/?action=view&current=annetteinoz.png)

The Twilight Twenty-Five thetwilight25[dot]com  
Prompt: 19 - Movie Theater  
Pen Name: annetteinoz  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: M  
Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

********************************************************************************

I still couldn’t believe it. The hottest boy in school asked me, Bella Swan, on a date. My arm was sore from pinching myself to make sure I was awake.

I bought popcorn while he got the tickets. I had no idea what we were seeing and I really didn’t care. I got to sit beside Edward, in the dark theater, for over an hour and nothing else mattered.

We chose our seats and got comfortable, munching on popcorn and sipping sodas. As the lights went, down Edward put his arm around my shoulders and whispered in my ear, “Ready?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s398.photobucket.com/albums/pp69/ms_ambrosia/twi_graphics/tt25-round6/?action=view&current=annetteinoz.png)

The Twilight Twenty-Five thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 9 - Beach

Pen Name: annetteinoz

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

******************************************************************************************

The sun was peaking over the horizon as I parked and climbed out of the car.

I could see him, bobbing on the water and waiting for the right wave; the surf wasn’t co-operating today.

I watched as he turned and paddled toward shore, hopping off his board and tucking it under his arm while he ran up the beach.

This was my favorite part of the day - he reached behind his back to the zipper of his wetsuit, pulled it down, and peeled the wetsuit down to his waist. He was breathtaking. 

I left before he saw me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s398.photobucket.com/albums/pp69/ms_ambrosia/twi_graphics/tt25-round6/?action=view&current=annetteinoz.png)

The Twilight Twenty-Five thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 3 - Bedroom

Pen Name: annetteinoz

Pairing/Main Character(s): Rosalie/Emmett

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

*******************************************************************************************

I put the paintbrush down and look around the room. The afternoon sun hits the freshly painted walls, making them glow. It will be so gorgeous in here once I hang the curtains and put the furniture in.

This room has been empty for so long. I’d put off decorating it for as long as practicable, not willing to court bad luck. 

“Wow babe, this looks fantastic,” Emmett says. Putting his arms around me, he rubs my distended belly. “We’re going to make it all the way this time,” he whispers.

“I know,” I say, more hopefully than I feel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s398.photobucket.com/albums/pp69/ms_ambrosia/twi_graphics/tt25-round6/?action=view&current=annetteinoz.png)

The Twilight Twenty-Five thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 4 - Bookstore

Pen Name: annetteinoz

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/?

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

**************************************************************************************************

I move quickly to the dark, back corner of the store and wait, facing the shelves as instructed.

I feel him behind me. He flips my skirt up and runs his hand up my thigh to my ass. “No panties, good girl.” Goosebumps break out all over me as I hear the sound of a zipper.

He pushes inside me and I gasp. He grasps my hair. “No noise, lovely. Remember the rules.”

He continues thrusting into me, whispering sweet, dirty words. I try to fight off my orgasm, knowing that once we climax he’ll be gone - until next week.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s398.photobucket.com/albums/pp69/ms_ambrosia/twi_graphics/tt25-round6/?action=view&current=annetteinoz.png)

The Twilight Twenty-Five thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 5 - Cafe

Pen Name: annetteinoz

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

**********************************************************************************************

The bell tinkles as I walk through the door and the smell of coffee greets me. I take a deep breath and feel myself relax. I wave at Paul behind the espresso machine and he winks at me. He’ll bring my order when it’s ready.

My favorite couch is empty. Paul usually puts the reserved sign on the table hoping I’ll drop by. I pull out my book and settle in.

Paul brings my coffee, smiling. “He’s here again,” he says, nodding to the other side of the cafe.

I quickly glance over and the butterflies take flight. Maybe today.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s398.photobucket.com/albums/pp69/ms_ambrosia/twi_graphics/tt25-round6/?action=view&current=annetteinoz.png)

The Twilight Twenty-Five thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 8 - Department Store

Pen Name: annetteinoz

Pairing/Main Character(s): Rose/Emmett

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

************************************************************************************************

“What about these?” I hold up the ugliest old lady shoes I’ve ever seen - flat, brown lace-ups. Let’s see if they’ll work, too.

I ask the assistant for my size and sit down. Emmett sits beside me, watching intently as I unzip my boots and slowly peel them off. I wiggle my painted toes and slip my feet into the ugly shoes, tying the laces.

Standing up, I watch Emmett. His pupils dilate, he swallows heavily and his breathing is shallow. I can see definite tenting in his pants. 

“Shit,” he says. “Let’s go!” Two minutes - a new record.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s398.photobucket.com/albums/pp69/ms_ambrosia/twi_graphics/tt25-round6/?action=view&current=annetteinoz.png)

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 10 - Garage

Pen Name: annetteinoz

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

******************************************************************************************

“Can you see?” he asked, securing the blindfold. I shook my head.

He led me carefully out the front door, down the steps and along the path. We stopped on the drive and he let go of my hand.

I could feel Edward’s excitement.

“Now don’t move. When I say, you can remove the blindfold.”

I heard the garage door opening.

“Okay.”

I gasped. Sitting in the garage was a black Volvo SUV, with a great big red bow on it.

“Oh, Edward!” I waddled over and hugged him.

“I wanted to be sure you and the baby were safe.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s398.photobucket.com/albums/pp69/ms_ambrosia/twi_graphics/tt25-round6/?action=view&current=annetteinoz.png)

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 11 - Greenhouse

Pen Name: annetteinoz

Pairing/Main Character(s): Esme

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

******************************************************************************************

Pulling the gloves off, she plunged her hands back into the soil. The feeling of the dirt between her fingers, and the possibility inherent in it, soothed her soul.

She worked the fertilizer into the earth and let the stresses of the past few weeks swirl through her mind, working through them in the same way.

She’d been so delighted when Carlisle had built the greenhouse so she could still potter around no matter what the weather. He knew firsthand how grumpy she could get when she had no outlet.

She looked around and sighed.

Pity about her brown thumb.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s398.photobucket.com/albums/pp69/ms_ambrosia/twi_graphics/tt25-round6/?action=view&current=annetteinoz.png)

The Twilight Twenty-Five thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 17 - Italy

Pen Name: annetteinoz

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

*****************************************************************************************

She threw open the shutters, took a deep breath and soaked up the view of the Umbrian countryside. Beautiful!

It had been her dream destination for years, and the perfect place to recover from the wreck of her life back home.

A walk into the village and a wander around the markets seemed like the perfect plan for the day.

She stopped at a stall selling old jewelry. A beautiful rose gold locket caught her eye. Picking it up, she noticed engraving on the back: _essere onesta con te stessa_ \- be true to yourself.

The words cut to the bone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s398.photobucket.com/albums/pp69/ms_ambrosia/twi_graphics/tt25-round6/?action=view&current=annetteinoz.png)

The Twilight Twenty-Five thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 14 - Hospital

Pen Name: annetteinoz 

Pairing/Main Character(s): Carlisle and Bella

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

*************************************************************************************************

Glancing at his clipboard, he pulled open the curtain of the cubicle and looked at the poor woman lying on the gurney.

Someone had really beaten up on her - four broken ribs, severe bruising to her torso, compound fracture of her left arm, broken jaw, shattered cheek bone and eye socket, two black eyes, and too many contusions and lacerations to number. 

As he approached, a familiar scent tickled his nose, light and floral with a hint of freesia. Only one person smelled that way - Bella.

Three years after they’d left Forks and here she was! 

How to tell Edward?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s398.photobucket.com/albums/pp69/ms_ambrosia/twi_graphics/tt25-round6/?action=view&current=annetteinoz.png)

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 15 - Island

Pen Name: annetteinoz 

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

*******************************************************************************************

Edward was so excited when he told me; a week on a private island in the Indian Ocean, for a much needed vacation. His excitement was at the thought of indulging his passion for sex al fresco.

Since we’d arrived two days ago we’d done it on the lounger by the pool, under the outdoor shower and on a bench overlooking the beach. Tonight, it was on a blanket on the beach under the stars; romantic but never again!

The sex was phenomenal, but the sand in my hoo-ha I could do without. 

The things we do for love!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s398.photobucket.com/albums/pp69/ms_ambrosia/twi_graphics/tt25-round6/?action=view&current=annetteinoz.png)

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 1 - Airport

Pen Name: annetteinoz 

Pairing/Main Character(s): Charlie

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

**********************************************************************************************

The man paced nervously back and forth in front of the arrivals gate. He knew he was early but he hadn’t wanted to be late either; this was too important. He wondered how much she’d changed. It had been seven years since he’d last seen her and, at her age, seven years was huge. 

Would her freckles have faded? How tall was she now? Did she still look like her mother or had her features changed? 

More importantly, he worried about how they would get along and live together.

He was filled with hope.

His baby girl was coming home.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s398.photobucket.com/albums/pp69/ms_ambrosia/twi_graphics/tt25-round6/?action=view&current=annetteinoz.png)

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 2 - Ballet Studio

Pen Name: annetteinoz 

Pairing/Main Character(s): Rose

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

***********************************************************************************************************

She finishes tying her pointe shoes and stands at the barre, working quickly through warm-ups. 

As the music fills the room she gives herself over to it, lost in the ebb and flow. Her dancing is more than physical; it feeds her soul.

The music ends and she faces the mirror. She looks at her body with loathing, her generous breasts and full hips dictated by genetics and resistant to any amount of exercise. 

In a man’s world, she’s perfection, but in the world she aches to belong to, she is anything but, and it has stolen her dream.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s398.photobucket.com/albums/pp69/ms_ambrosia/twi_graphics/tt25-round6/?action=view&current=annetteinoz.png)

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 22 - Prom

Pen Name: annetteinoz

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: M Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

******************************************************************************************************

I can’t believe I’m getting myself so worked up. It’s not even _my_ Prom, but that of my senior class.

I check myself in the mirror again. It’s all his fault - the hot new teacher. After weeks of heated glances and awkward conversations, he approached me in the staffroom and asked me to accompany him to Prom as a chaperone.

As I walk downstairs, the doorbell rings. I open the door to the man who takes my breath away.

He smiles, and my heart flutters. ‘No expectations’ is my mantra, as I remember the disaster of my own Prom.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s398.photobucket.com/albums/pp69/ms_ambrosia/twi_graphics/tt25-round6/?action=view&current=annetteinoz.png)

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 12 - Gymnasium

Pen Name: annetteinoz

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella & Alice

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

****************************************************************************************************

She is going to die! I’ve said it before but I really mean it this time. What the hell is she thinking? I have trouble walking in a straight line without tripping over, and she wants me to do this?

“OK everyone! Are we ready?” the perky instructor chirps. 

No, I think to myself. This can only end in injury or embarrassment or both. Besides, where is Alice? She made me come here, she’d better turn up.

The music starts—a latin beat—and everyone around me starts moving. I watch and try to follow.

Freaking Zumba. Alice is dead.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s398.photobucket.com/albums/pp69/ms_ambrosia/twi_graphics/tt25-round6/?action=view&current=annetteinoz.png)

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 18 - Meadow

Pen Name: annetteinoz

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

*******************************************************************************************

He approached carefully, his mind opened to pick up the thoughts of anyone who might be nearby, but it appeared to be deserted.

He knew it was wrong to come back here. He'd told her that he would leave her alone, but he struggled constantly to stay away.

He'd thought if he just came back to this place; the place where she had discovered the truth, but accepted him anyway, he would have the strength to continue.  
He stood quietly in the middle of the meadow.

"Edward?" His head whipped up at the soft voice.

He was found - and lost.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s398.photobucket.com/albums/pp69/ms_ambrosia/twi_graphics/tt25-round6/?action=view&current=annetteinoz.png)

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 20 - Parking Lot

Pen Name: annetteinoz

Pairing/Main Character(s): Jake & Sam

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

***********************************************************************************************

Jake cracked the window of the car and took a deep breath of fresh air. Spending hours in a car with Sam was proving hazardous to his health.

They had been on this stakeout for a month and had turned up nothing. It was frustrating. All those hours pissing in a bottle, eating crappy take-out, and drinking god-awful coffee- for what? He was lucky if his kids remembered him.

Funny they never mentioned this shit when he joined up. No, it was all about the glory, not spending nights with his dream guy. 

Put that on a poster!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s398.photobucket.com/albums/pp69/ms_ambrosia/twi_graphics/tt25-round6/?action=view&current=annetteinoz.png)

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 25 - Tent

Pen Name: annetteinoz

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

*********************************************************************************************

My laughter tailed off and I took a deep breath. It was so nice to just sit here and talk instead of arguing. It’s all we seemed to do any more.

“Do you remember that summer when we spent nearly every night sleeping in that tent your Grandma sent you?” he asked with a smile.

“Yes! God we had a ball in that thing. How old were we - ten or something?”

“Yeah, ten. I remember you had all your fluffies in there with us, too.” He laughed and grabbed my hand, lifting it to his lips.

“I miss us, baby.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s398.photobucket.com/albums/pp69/ms_ambrosia/twi_graphics/tt25-round6/?action=view&current=annetteinoz.png)

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 13 - High School

Pen Name: annetteinoz

Pairing/Main Character(s): Rose/Emmett

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

********************************************************************************************************

They had to stop meeting like this. It was wrong. There were so many people who would be hurt if they were discovered.

She had been so surprised to see him at the high school’s parents evening three weeks ago. The last time had been at the end of college when they had gone their separate ways to pursue their careers - twenty five years ago.

Her mind was brought back to the present by his hot mouth on her neck and his cock thrusting hard into her.

It was as good as ever and she was going to hell.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s398.photobucket.com/albums/pp69/ms_ambrosia/twi_graphics/tt25-round6/?action=view&current=annetteinoz.png)

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 16 - Italian Restaurant

Pen Name: annetteinoz

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

*******************************************************************************************************

She walked past the restaurant and took a deep breath. It smelled fantastic; a combination of garlic, herbs and freshly baked bread. She walked around the corner, into the alley.

How had this become her life? It had all happened so quickly: Charlie’s death, her accident, no insurance, no job, no house - and here she was, living on the street. She just needed a break, for someone to give her a chance.

She walked up to the back door of the restaurant and knocked. Perhaps tonight would be the night they’d finally say yes and give her a job.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to albymangroves for all her help with these entries. She makes me better.


End file.
